Thinking of You
by 3v3ry6ody5 F00L
Summary: Series of song fics. Mostly fluff. Mostly Zammie.
1. Thinking of You  Christian Kane

**I know a lot of people are doing this, but I don't care. I'm pretty sure i'm gonna make this just a series of song fics that have nothing to do with each other. 99% of them will be fluff.  
I do not own The Gallagher Girls series, nor do I own "Thinking of You" by Christian Kane. Enjoy!**

_"Well, I know they say all good things  
__Must come to some kind of ending  
We were so damn good  
I guess we never stood a chance "_

Cam is speeding down the highway, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had ended her relationship with Zach, even though they were perfect together. She loved him _so much_, and it scared her. Scared her away from all that they could be. Near the end, they'd been having ugly fights; ending with Zach speeding away and Cammie reduced to tears for hours on end. She finally said enough, and this time, she was the one driving away.

_"Go on and find what you've been missing  
And when that highway's tired of listening  
You'll see I'm not that easy  
To forget"_

Cam's been driving for three days straight. She looks like a mess, but she refuses to stop, refuses to think. She knows that if she lets her guard down, even a little, Zach will be in her every thought. She wipes her eyes, not willing to cry anymore. She tries to forget him, but he lives in everything she does.

_"And when a new moon shines through your window  
Or you hear a sad song on the radio  
And you don't know why, but you just start  
To cry"  
_

Cammie pulls over to the side of the road. She shuts down the engine and pulls a blanket from the back. She tries to ignore that it smells like Zach. She looks at the thinnest sliver of the waxing moon and she thinks about the time when she and Zach took a road trip, and they got stranded in the middle of nowhere at night. She feels her throat tighten and turns on the radio. It's right in the middle of playing "One More Day" by Diamond Rio. Tears are flooding down Cam's face with every gut-wrenching sob. Finally, exhausted, she falls asleep._  
_

_"Oh, you're driving 'round on a sunny day  
And out of nowhere comes the pouring rain  
And a memory hits you right out of the blue  
That's just me thinking of you"  
_

**A week later**

Cammie's still driving from town to town. She's acting more like a robot than a human. She's cut all ties with her old life. As she's driving through Oklahoma, there's nothing but sun and wheat fields. Then, with not a single cloud in the sky, it starts raining. Cammie gets out of the car and just lets it wash over her. As she's reveling in blissfulness, she's brought back to a similar time with Zach. They were driving out to Cam's grandparents' house in Nevada for Independence Day. Much like the present, there was only a stretching blue sky when it started pouring. They got out of the car and Zach started chasing Cammie around in a field. Inevitably, he caught her, and they laid in the grass, getting soaked and not caring. As they were going to the car, he kissed her and told her he loved her for the first time. Cam sits on the hood of her car, close to bawling at the sweet memory.

_"I'm not goin' to try to stop you_  
_Doesn't mean that I don't want to_  
_If I know you, you've already_  
_Made up your mind"_

To say Zach is upset would be an understatment. Zach was almost destroyed. He refuses to leave his apartment. He barely eats, barely sleeps. He'd wanted so bad to stop her, but he knew it would only make her run faster. That's just the way Cam was. When she put her mind to something, she wouldn't back down. When someone tried to stop her, she'd pushed herself harder, almost to the point of breaking. He hated seeing her like that and couldn't bare it if he was the one that made her do that to herself this time. So, he let her go, hating himself for it everyday.

_"So go on and go if you're really leaving_  
_Put a million miles between us_  
_But you'll still feel me_  
_Like I'm right there at your side"_

Cam is on the other side of the country now. She's as far away from Zach as she possibly can be without leaving the continental US. But when she's alone in her hotel room, she feels like Zach is laying right there beside her. She looks over to see an empty bed and tears fill her eyes. She wants _so_ bad to pick up her phone and call him, but never gets the nerve to hit **Send**. The one time she did call, she hung up as soon as she heard Zach's voice, not waiting to see if it was him or his voicemail. Every time she turns around, she expects to see Zach right behind her, telling her to come back.

_"And when a new moon shines through your window_  
_Or you hear a sad song on the radio_  
_And you don't know why, but you just start_  
_To cry_

_"Oh, you're driving 'round on a sunny day_  
_And out of nowhere comes the pouring rain_  
_And a memory hits you right out of the blue_  
_That's just me thinking of you_

_"And I'm thinkin' about the roads you're on_  
_I'm thinkin' about you comin' home_  
_I'm wonderin' if you got your  
Radio on"_

Zach sits on his couch, continuously ignoring Grant's fruitless attempts at rousing him. He just wants to be left alone. Zach's patience is wearing down very quickly. He knows the only way to get Grant to stop is to agree to go out. As soon as the words leave Zach's mouth, Grant's got him by the arm and is dragging him out the door. Grant takes Zach out to the local bar, and it suddenly becomes a routine. Every Friday, the day Zach longs for, the day he never wants to come.

_"And when you find your way to another town_  
_If someone tries to lay you down_  
_And a feelin' hits you right out of the blue_  
_That's me thinking of you"_

_**_Three months later**

Cam is not over Zach, but pushes all thoughts of him to the back of her mind. She knows she needs to get over him and live the rest of her life. That's what she's trying to do in Springfield. She has a job. She has an apartment. She even has a boyfriend. They're taking it slow. Cam and Josh are walking back to her place after a movie and dinner in town. She looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back. He doesn't know the hurt and turmoil that's rolling around behind those eyes. They reach Cammie's door and Josh kisses her before saying goodbye. For the first time in a long time, Cam's taken back to when Zach kissed her the first time, after walking her to her door, after watching a movie. She pulls away and runs inside. She grabs her suitcase and starts packing what little in the apartment was hers. She had had enough and was leaving, ASAP.

After Cam walks into the bar, she hears:

_"Yeah, and that's just me thinking of you"_

Zach is standing at the front of the room with a microphone in his hand. His head is down and looks as if someone just ran over his puppy. People are clapping as he walks off the small stage. Cammie runs at him, crying, and launches her self into his arms. From there, I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

**I sincerely hoped you liked it. I have another idea in the works, so hopefully it won't be too long before I have another one up. If you have any song requests, I'll see what I can do.  
just FYI: Christian Kane plays Lindsay on 'Angel' and Eliot on 'Leverage'. He is SO hot.**

**I would really love some reviews.**


	2. Got It Made  Theory of a Deadman

**_Here it is. I do not own the Gallagher Girls (though i wish i was one) nor do i own this song_**

**_Got It Made - Theory of a Deadman_**

_Theres no time for a suitcase_  
_Just grab a quick change of clothes._  
_You ask where we're going now honey._  
_Well, id tell ya but nobody knows._  
_  
__So sneak out the back door_  
_Cuz you know they'll try to make you stay._  
_Make sure you gotta a seatbelt on_  
_Cuz were heading for the interstate._

Cammie was knocking feverously on the door of the room that Zach was staying in. It was almost three am, so she was a little surprised when Zach opened the door fully dressed and looking like he just took a shower.

"What's going on? It's three am." Zach yawned.

Cammie smiled and held up a sack pack that looked almost full. "You said we had to run. Let's do it."

Zach smiled. Not a smirk; a full-teeth, face-splitting, slightly crazed grin. Cammie walked past him and sat on his bed, threw him a sack, and said, "What are you waiting for? Get packed!"

As Zach rifled through his clothes, Cammie asked, "Where are we going to go, anyway?"

Annoyingly, Zach looked up and smirked. "Now, I would tell you, but where's the fun in that?"

Cammie stuck her tongue out at him. Zach stood up. "You know they'll come after you." he stated, 'they' being Bex, Liz, Macey, and her mom.

She sighed. "Yeah." Cammie stood up and took Zach's hand. "But by then, we'll be long gone." She pulled him out of the room and into the one secret passage way that her mother and the teachers did not find when they were "securing the school." Once outside, Zach was in the lead. They had walked about a mile into the surrounding forest when Zach stopped and stepped over to a huge pile of branches. He started moving some. After a few minutes, you could see the headlights of a car peaking out. "Hey Gallagher Girl, can you help me out with this?"

She didn't need to hear another word. Cammie couldn't actually believe they were doing this. They had the car uncovered in under half a hour. It was a little beat up, but that was to be expected. "We'll have to push it onto the road, but after that, we're good to go." Zach informed her.

He opened the door and put the car in neutral. He and Cammie pushed it to the road leading out of Roseville and away from the Gallagher Acadamey. Zach put the car in drive, and they were off!

_We're having the best time living the fast life_  
_Thinking were just too damn young to die_  
_Ain't waiting for next time to see all the Bright lights,_  
_To see it all._

_We'll drive in the fast lane out on the freeway_  
_Tell us to slow down starts a car chase._  
_As long as we've got each other we've_  
_Got it made._

It started out as a trip to find answers, but became a trip just to get away. They still searched for answers, but on the side. For now, Zach and Cammie just wanted to live. In a week, they'ed been through five states, just driving and seeing what there was to see. They didn't really have a destination in mind. Cammie wanted to go to L.A. and Zach wanted to go to Pheonix so they headed in a southwest direction, but didn't stay on a straight path. Right now, they're on the interstate.

"Zach, slow down!" Cammie laughed.

Zach reached forward and turned the radio up. "What? Speed up? Okay!" He reved the engine and they sped forward a few hundred meters, then he slowed down again.

Cammie smacked his arm. Things had certainly chaged between them. They were closer. Zach was still the biggest mystery in the world, but to Cammie, that seemed okay for the moment. She finally had to admit it to herself: She was in love with Zachary Goode. She looked over at him and knew it was true for him to. There was just something in the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at her, the way he held himself around her. He'd confided in her more and more each day they were away. The best thing was that they were free! They didn't have to worry about the Circle attaking, because they never stayed in one place for over twenty-four hours. They didn't have a set plan on where they were going and didn't have a deadline for getting there, so they could take a few days detour.

Cammie was thinking of all of this and more. She couldn't stop herself from whispering, "We've got it made."

_Pulled over to the side of the road_  
_Going skinny dipping in the dark._  
_Must've left the radio on_  
_We had to push the car to get it to start_

_Cruising down on sunset._  
_Then went racing up Mohulland drive._  
_There we stopped at the top of the world_  
_Oh, I never felt so alive_

It was the middle of July. It was hot and muggy even at night. Cammie was hot and sticky with sweat. "Zach, come on. Let's stop somewhere. I really need to take a shower." she said.

Zach smiled wickedly and agreed. He looked at the road map spread out between them. He drove for a few more miles then stopped on the curb. If you looked to the right, you could see the moon shinning on a lake. "Well, we're here." He grinned.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Cammie said indignately.

"Nope. We won't reach the next town for a few hours, at least. And I'm starting to feel itchy." Zach opened the door and walked around to the other side. "Unless you're chicken?"He taunted, then jogged toward the water. Cammie snorted and sat there for a minute, then, realizing that Zach wasn't joking, she got out for the car and walked cautiously to the lake. She hadn't packed a bathing suit and didn't want to get her clothes wet.

_What the hell,_ she thought, and stripped down behind a tree. _It's not like anything's gonna be seen..._

Once safely covered in water, she swam out to where Zach was. "So, someone finally decided to join the wilderness. Afraid of the fishies biting your toes?"

"No. I swim in the lake at my grandparents' all the time," she splashed water at him, "Jerk."

"I'd watch who you're calling 'jerk' if I were you. You have to stay in a car with me at least until we get into the next town." Zach said and splashed her back.

"Nuh-uh, I can walk to town."

"Yeah, and get turned around half-way there and spend the rest of your life trying to find your way back."

"I am insulted at how bad you think my sense of direction is."

They bantered back and forth like that for half an hour. Zach stayed in the water as Cammie got out and dried off. They walked back to the car holding hands. Zach went to start the car, but it wouldn't go. Cammie traded seats with Zach and tried to start the car as he pushed it down the road a few feet. It worked, but they didn't want to wait for it to happen again so they sped off, this time with Cammie driving.

_We're having the best time living the fast life_  
_Thinking were just too damn young to die_  
_Ain't waiting for next time to see all the Bright lights,_  
_To see it all._

_We'll drive in the fast lane out on the freeway_  
_Tell us to slow down starts a car chase._  
_As long as we've got each other we've_  
_Got it made._

_Now we're running on empty_  
_We've got no place to go_  
_We've been sleeping in the back seat_  
_Just waiting for the sun to show_

_Low on cash, the tape deck's broke_  
_Thinking of heading home_  
_But I can tell by the smile on your face_  
_That we've still got miles to go._

They've been 'on the run' for three months now. They've been practically everywhere. They have _very_ little money left, so they've been sleeping in the car. The novelty of the trip has worn off for Cammie and Zach. Zach's driving again, thinking about the possibility of going back. He looks over at Cam to get her opinion. She grinning like a maniac, singing along to the radio withiut a care in the world. She realizes she's being watched and blushes, smiling even wider. _We've still got a long ways to go_, Zach thought. And they were gone!

_We're having the best time living the fast life_  
_Thinking were just too damn young to die_  
_Ain't waiting for next time to see all the Bright lights,_  
_To see it all._

_We'll drive in the fast lane out on the freeway_  
_Tell us to slow down starts a car chase._  
_As long as we've got each other we've_  
_Got it made._

_We've got it made_  
_We've got it made _

**_I am so sorry about this one. It sucks terribly. At first I got into it, then the rest was just forced out because I wanted to get it finished. Review! if you have song requests, tell me and i'll try to get them on!_**


	3. Tshirt, Shontelle

**Here is the next story. I don't own the characters or the song. **

T-shirt by Shontelle

_Hey_

_Try'na decide Try'na decide_  
_If I really wanna go out tonight_  
_I never used to go out without ya_  
_Not sure I remember how ta _

I was sitting at the island, holding my phone. Bex had called me asking if we were still going out tonight. She'd sounded so excited, I told her 'yes', but I wasn't so sure I was going to be there. We'd even talked Cammie into coming, well, more like forced her into a corner. We were all going out with the guys. I was still torn up about Preston leaving, but a whole lot more than I had let on. Since we'd gotten togrther, we'd been inseperable. I didn't know if I could do this.

_Gonna be late Gonna be late_  
_But, all my girls don't have to wait 'cause_  
_I dont know if I like my outfit_  
_I tried everything in my closet _

I stood in my large walk-in closet, looking at all my clothes. Within those tons, I couldn't find a single thing I wanted to wear. I'd tried on about a million different outfits and had many more to choose from. I knew it was about the time that I should be leaving, but I wasn't anywhere near ready. Fifteen minutes later, my phone rang. I walked into the living room in my underwear to get it.

"Macey, where are you?" sweet little Liz said, concerned.

I smiled and sniffed. I rubbed my already red eyes while saying, shakily, "Liz, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll make it. You three go on without me. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And I hung up, breaking down in tears.

_Nothin feels right when Im not with you_  
_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_  
_Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool_  
_Try'na dress up when Im missin you_

_Imma step out of this lingerie_  
_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_  
_In bed I lay_  
_With nothing but your T-shirt on_  
_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

I threw the dress that was laid out on my bed back in the the closet and rummaged through my dresser for the shirt I still hadn't given back to Preston. I balled it up and smelled it then, on impulse, I put it on. Dressing up and going out seemed like a farce without him. I sat on the bed and curled up in a ball under the covers. I fell asleep, with only his t-shirt on.

_Hey_

_Gotta be strong gotta be strong but Im_  
_Really hurtin now that you're gone_  
_I thought maybe I'd do some shopping_  
_But I couldnt get past the door and_

I woke up from a nightmare. Everything hurts. I rubbed my eyes. _I have to get up and do something,_ I thought. I put a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans on. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door of my apartment. half- way to the elevator, I froze. I couldn't do this.

_Now I dont know, now I dont know If Im_  
_Ever really gonna let you go_  
_And I couldnt even leave my apartment_  
_I'm stripped down, torn up about it_

It's been a week and I still haven't left. The girls are worried about me. When they call, I tell them I'm fine, or I don't answere at all. I don't want to do anything. Eventually, I fall asleep on the couch.

_Nothin feels right when Im not with you_  
_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_  
_Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool_  
_Try'na dress up when Im missin' you_

_Im'a step out of this lingerie_  
_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_  
_In bed I lay_

Someone shook my shoulder and I opened my eyes. Liz was standing over me with worried eyes. I sat up. Cammie was sitting on the Lay-z-boy. "What are you doing here?" I asked sleepily.

"We're here because we care about you, Mace." Cammie told me.

Liz pulled me up and walked me to my room. "Get dressed. We're going out."

"Guys, I really don't want to." I whined.

Cammie walked up and put her hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "I know. That's excatly why we're doing this. I don't want to have to call Bex."

She turned me around and pushed me toward my closet.

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_  
_With nothing but your T-shirt on_  
_With nothing but your T-shirt on_  
_('cause I missed you, 'cause I missed you)_  
_With nothing but your T-shirt on_  
_(said I missed you ... baby)_

_Now I dont know, now I dont know If Im_  
_Ever really gonna let you go_  
_And I couldnt even leave my apartment I'm stripped down, torn up about it_

An hour later, my two friends were pushing me out the door, threatening bodily harm if I didn't co-operate. "At least tell me were we're going."

"Nope. It's a surprise," the little blonde beside me said happily.

"Then where's Bex? You can at least tell me that."

Cam smirked, an annoying habit she picked up from her boyfriend. "Nah, can't do that. It would give away the surprise."

"I really hate you guys."

"Maybe, but you won't."

_Nothing feels right when Im not with you_  
_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_  
_Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool_  
_Try'na dress up when Im missin you_

_Imma step out of this lingerie_  
_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_  
_In bed I lay_

"Why are we just walking around?" I complained.

"Well, we told the oter's that we wouldn't meet them for another half hour. And we thought you'd put up more of a fight," Liz explained.

"Can we sit down? My feet are killing me."

"Yeah, sure."

The three of us sat on the nearest bench and started talking. when we left to go whereever we were going, I felt a lot better.

_Nothing feels right when Im not with you_  
_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_  
_Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool_  
_Try'na dress up when Im missin you_

_Imma step out of this lingerie_  
_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_  
_In bed I lay_

My happiness left as the taxi pulled up in front of the one place I didn't want to go. It was too painful. "What are we doing here?" I asked, my voice hollow.

It was the restauraunt where our fight started, where _he_ left me.

They didn't answer; they walked to a table at the back. A table that was surrounded by friends that were positioned like they were hiding something. Hiding someone. Bex walked forward, hugging me. The rest of them moved out of the way to reveal the one person I wanted to see, the only one I never wanted to see again. _Preston._ I ran forward and threw my arms around him, sobbing. He responed by pulling me closer and burying his face in my hair, whispering, "I'm sorry. Macey, I"m sorry. I 'm not going to leave again, ever."

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_  
_With nothing but your T-shirt on_  
_With nothing but your T-shirt on_  
_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

_nothing but your T-shirt on_  
_ooh let me tell you no_  
_nothing but your T-shirt on_  
_ooh let me tell you no_  
_nothing but your T-shirt on_

**There's one more story i'm gonna put up before i start with the requested songs. I may not use a song that is requested. I can only do so much.**


	4. By the Way, Theory of a Deadman

**Whoa, two in one day! So not going to happen again. I am on a roll! I do not own the song or the series. Enjoy!**

By The Way, Theory of a Deadman

_A note by the door_  
_Simply explains, it's all that remains_  
_It's no wonder why _  
_I have not slept in days_

Zach was walking up to the door of his apartment and sensed that something was off. He looked down and saw a piece of paper neatly folded in quarters. He opened it and something fell on the carpet. He bent down to pick it up and froze. It was the ring that he'd given Cammie a week ago when they'd all went out. He looked back at the paper and read what Cammie had wrote. It shattered his heart.

_I'm sorry. I know I said yes, but I can't do this. Cameron_

Zach walked inside, only noticing that Cammie had taken what was hers and left. He called Grant and left him a message, then sat on the couch, numb. When Grant called back the next day, Zach looked as if he'd never even moved. He hollowly explained what he knew, hung up, and took a shower to try to shake the sarrow settling over his heart. He got out and looked in the mirror. It looked as if he'd been awake for days.

_The dust on the floor piled up from the years_  
_All those scars and souvenirs_  
_Now that you're gone it's easy to see_  
_But so hard to believe_

He kept telling himself that it was just a dream, that Cammie would be back. That none of this was real. But he was deluding himself. All he had left of Cammie were the memories, the good and the bad. He wouldn't let himself dwell on those memories though, it was too painful. He distracted himself by going on smalll missions and hanging out with Jonas and Grant.

_By the way, you left without saying_  
_Goodbye to me_  
_Now that you're gone away_  
_All I can think about is_  
_You and me, You and me_

It was cruel, Zach thought, that he was on a mission to get information out of a woman that reminded him _so much_ of Cammie. They looked alike, they dressed alike, and they even sounded alike. The woman's name: Carrie. It was torture. And Zach's inner voice was constantly reminding him: _She'd never even said goodbye._ It was all he was ever able to think about.

_It's not like before, you left nothing here_  
_It's all disappeared_  
_It hurts me to see that we've been a lie_  
_Would it have hurt you to try?_

Zach tried to find ways to talk to Cammie, but nothing worked out. She hadn't left a single thing behind. Not an earing, not a picture, not a piece of clothing. He hadn't even seen her at the office, but that could of just been her. She was, after all, the Chameleon. He knew that she'd loved him. She even agreed to marry him! Something had to of happened for her to give that up, but Zach had no idea what might have happened. Unless she was just scared. But she's never ran before just because she was scared.

_By the way, you left without saying_  
_Goodbye to me_  
_Now that you're gone away_  
_All I can think about is_  
_You and me, you and me_

_It's sad to say that this pain is killing me inside_  
_But it's sad to say that this pain is keeping me alive_  
_Twisting and turning, it rips through my heart_  
_It's been tearing me apart_

All Zach feels is pain, but it's the only thing that tells his this isn't a dream.

**meanwhile**

"Cam, come on. You know better than to believe what Tina says. Half the crap that comes out of her mouth is rumor and speculation."

"I know that, Grant. But rumors don't just pop out of thin air. There's always something behind them. And with the way he was acting... well, I don't doubt it." Cammie sighed.

Grant grabbed her by the arm. "He was nervous! He'd just asked you to marry him and didn't want things to be messed up! So, of course he was walking on eggshells! He's devestated. And you don't even care anymore." Grant dropped his arm and turned away.

Cammie came around and socked him in the face. "That's where your wrong. I care, probably too much, and I couldn't deal with it if he... if he was..."

Grant had a hand up to his mouth. "Cam, he wasn't cheating. Go ask him yourself, you know he's never been able to lie to you. Just go."

_By the way, you left without saying_  
_Goodbye to me_  
_Now that you're gone away_  
_All I can think about is_  
_You and me, you and me_

Zach was sitting on his couch, watching tv. He was so tired, he looked about ready to fall over. It was around three-thirty in the morning. Just as he was being lulled in to a haze of half-awareness, he heard someone knocking on the door. He jumped up and opened it to find a woman around his age with dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Cammie..." he whispered and swallowed. "What-"

"I'm sorry about the hour, but I must ask you something." Cammie said formally, as if meeting with the Director. She kept her voice deliberately cold and uncaring.

"Then ask," Zach murmured, his heart breaking all over again.

"Were y-" She faultered and looked as if the next words pained her greatly. "Were you cheating on me?" She looked up into his eyes.

Zach felt like the world had tipped side ways. "What are you talking about, Gallagher Girl? I would never."

She watched his green eyes, looking for any sign that he was lying. There was none. She rushed forward and fell against him.

_All i think about now_  
_Is you and me, you and me_  
_All i think about now_  
_Is you and me, you and me_

She watched his green eyes, looking for any sign that he was lying. There was none. She rushed forward and fell against him. He wrapped his arms around her, never intending to let go. "I love you so much," he whispered into her hair. He pulled back and kissed her.

_By the way_  
_By the way_  
_By the way_

**Yes, another Theory song. I could do all their songs, but I won't. Let me know what ya think and what songs you want to hear (read?)**


	5. You'll think of me, Keith Urban

**Okay, if this sucks as much as I think this does, I wrote it in one day. it was a spur-of-the-moment thing. It's also late at night for me. I do not own this song or the characters used in this fic- except Mica. She's mine.**

_I woke up early this morning around 4am_  
_With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate_  
_I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep_

I was brought out my horror-filled slumber by a harsh light shining in on my face. For some reason, I expected it to be those disinfecting flourescent lights you find in hospitals. It was the moon. There were many too many moon-lit memories for us. It was too painful. I squinted at my clock. _4:15_. I turned away from the window, away from the hurt and rejection. I pulled the covers higher and tried not to think of the cold, empty space on the bed next to me and tried to fall back asleep.

_But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake_

I couldn't. This loneliness was almost worse than the nightmares. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My friends kept telling me I needed to get over you: Dillion most vehemently. DeeDee was also trying to "help" by throwing herself at me. I spent as much time as I could at my house now. Trying so hard not to think, but the very second I let my guard down, I'm invaded with the bittersweet reminds that my Cammie's gone.

_Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms_  
_I've been tryin' my best to get along_  
_But that's OK_  
_There's nothing left to say, but_

I remember that day like it was yesterday. I came home from "grocery shopping" with a special present boxed in velvet in my coat pocket. I was going to set the house up just right while you were out with your friends for the day. But I unlocked the door and heard laughter, _your_ laughter. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew what I would find, but I also thought that you would absolutely never, _ever_ do something like that to me. _She's probably just talking with Bex and Macey,_ I thought.

As soon as you said, "Zach! Stop that!" I knew my feeble hope was gone. I stood there, shocked. I don't know whether it was a minute, or a life time, but I guess something didn't seem right. I heard you pull up the blinds and say, "Oh, shit. Zach, you need to leave."

I hear clothing shuffling around and the bedroom door creak open. You poked your head out the door, just to see if I was inside yet. You couldn't see me, but I was there, staring at the ring I had just bought and freaking _stupid_ I was for not realizing that this was going on. The two of you walked out like you owned the world. Seeing you made this seem all the more real. Cammie, you looked over to where I was standing and gasped. You studdered over words, saying you'd leave.

I shook my head. "No, that's fine. I'll go." I walked for the door, throwing the box on the table. "I'll be back to get my stuff tomorrow." Then I left.

_Take your records, take your freedom_  
_Take your memories, I don't need'em_  
_Take your space and take your reasons_  
_But you'll think of me_

You weren't there when I came by to pack. I knew it was useless, but I still hoped you'd come to your senses and try to win me back. I walked into our- _your_- room to get my clothes. There was a small box on what used to be my pillow. It was the ring with a note inside. _I'm sorry._

_And take your cap and leave my sweater_  
_'Cause we have nothing left to weather_  
_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better_  
_But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

I walked out two hours later with all of my stuff packed into my SUV.

I heard that the best way to get over someone is to change your appearance, so, a few days later, I went and dyed my light brown hair black. It took a while for me to get used to it. I started working over-time at the pharmacy. I kept seeing you everywhere. Sometimes with him, but mostly alone. that spoke mile to me about the type of guy "Zach" was. One time, our eyes met when you entered the store while I was mopping the floor. The distress in your eyes was evident, but you just walked away. That led me to where I am today, just a month later.

_I went out driving trying to clear my head_  
_I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left_  
_I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this_  
_And all the baggage that seems to still exist_

I had to get out of this town for the weekend, just me and my new car. I needed a break from seeing you every day. Just to sort out my thoughts and feelings. I'm tired of not being able to think of anything but you. It's not healthy.

_It seems the only blessing I have left to my name_  
_Is not knowing what we could have been_  
_What we should have been_  
_So_

A week or two later: I'm not a psychic. I don't know if all this would have just blown over. I went out with Dillion and the rest of them again last night. I think this time, it actually did help.

_Take your records, take your freedom_  
_Take your memories, I don't need'em_  
_Take your space and take your reasons_  
_But you'll think of me_

I'm getting out there a little more. I realize that there's nothing I could have done. And that, in the end, you'll remember me as the one who didn't break your heart.

_And take your cap and leave my sweater_  
_'Cause we have nothing left to weather_  
_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better_  
_But you'll think of me_

Two months exactly: As you may know, I'm getting along fine now. I still love you, but it's more than bearable.

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind_  
_Don't worry, I'll be fine_  
_I'm gonna be alright_

I met a girl. She's nice. She's got jet-black hair and big hazel-y green eyes. I like her, but we're taking it slow. Appearently, she was burned like I was. But that's the thing: we actually sit down and talk for hours. _Hours._ With us, Cam, it would have awkward within thirty minutes. But I still loved you enough to buy you that ring. But Mica, it's so much more. You're still there, but... It's not nearly the same.

_While you're sleeping with your pride_  
_Wishing I could hold you tight_  
_I'll be over you_  
_And on with my life_

I heard you were out at the bar last night, hitting on Dillion and asking about me. Your boy Zach didn't end up what you thought he'd be. You were suprised to hear that I was out at dinner with Mica. One of those fancy restauraunts: four stars, and all that jazz. I'm over you.

_So take your records, take your freedom_  
_Take your memories, I don't need'em_  
_And take your cap and leave my sweater_  
_'Cause we have nothing left to weather_  
_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better_  
_But you'll think of me_

Five months: Think of me all you want, because it only causes you heartache. Take your crazy fantasies and move on. I'm not coming back. I don't need you coming around.

_So take your records, take your freedom_  
_Take your memories, I don't need'em_  
_Take your space and all your reasons_  
_But you'll think of me_

You can find someone who will make you a better person. It obviously wasn't me. You have to get out there. I will never hate you. I couldn't. I'll even help you if you ask me to. I want to be friends.

_And take your cap and leave my sweater_  
_'Cause we got nothing left to weather_  
_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better_  
_But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah_

But I won't let you bring me down. I've changed. And, believe it or not, I thank you for doing this, because without you, I never would have met my beautful Mica.

_And you're gonna think of me_  
_Oh someday baby, someday_

One year later: Mica and I are happy. We're expecting a child. She's about a month along. You came over with your new guy and i can already see the changes youv'e made, consciously or not. I'm happy for you.

**I had to write a Josh-fic. I had to. No one give him enough credit. Zach wouldn't have come into the picture without Josh. Also IMPORTANT: my readers of MURPHY"S CAFE, I have made major progress on chapter two. Be expecting it in the maybe not to distant future.**


	6. I'm Moving On, Rascal Flatts

**Here's the next one. i do not own.**

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons_  
_Finally content with a past I regret_

I look around and see everything in my life. The problems, the heartache, the love, the happiness. I know that I can't stop _them_ by myself, but I still try. I try for redemtpion, because I've done many things I'm not proud of. I try to be strong for her, but it was always fake. Now, I know that most of it I could not control, and I've forgiven my self.

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness_  
_For once I'm at peace with myself_

I watch her fight fearlessly when I know she's got to be past her breaking point, when most people would be curled up, wishing everything away. She's always so strong. I know she can take care of herself. Knowing that, I know I can leave and she'd still be safe with her friends and mother. But I could never make myself leave.

_I have been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long_  
_I'm movin' on_

My mother, you couldn't believe what she's had me do. I have be stuck under her shadow my whole life. When people look at me, all they see is the woman's devil spawn. I've been trapped by that reputation. It's not me. Not at all. So, I'm moving on.

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces_  
_Each one is different but they're always the same_

I know _everyone_ she has ever had dealings with. Some I know better than others. Some are men, some are women. Some are young, some are old. All of them are different. But with time they seem to blend together. They speak the same words to me. They tell me to follow in my mother's lead. They're all the same.

_They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it_  
_They'll never allow me to change_

Some of them want only the best for me. They only want me to be successful. But they never stopped to think that I may want something different, something more. And neither did I. Until I met _her._ From the first moment, she changed me. She made me want to be a better person. _They_ won't let me do that.

_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_  
_I'm movin' on_

I don't belong here any more. I can't torture myself by staying here. This can't be my home, it feels too hollow.

_I'm movin' on_  
_At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me_  
_And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone_

I could do anything I want; I just have to let go and move forward. I know there are things that'll be tough, but I have my friends.

_There comes a time in everyone's life_  
_When all you can see are the years passing by_  
_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

Too much time has passed me by for me to waste more of it trying to figure out where I want to go. I have to pick up and go, no matter where the wind takes me. All I know is that I will always be there when she needs me. I'll always be ready and watching.

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't_  
_Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_

I put all I could in the pawn shop down the road. The rest, I packed in a backpack. I got in my car and topped off the gas one last time before I left.

_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't_  
_I had to lose everything to find out_

I love my girl. She isn't really my girl, not yet, but I love her. But I've done a lot of things I shouldn't have. I had to hit rock-bottom before I figured out I was going in the wrong direction.

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road_  
_I'm movin' on_

I hope they forgive me, one day, when they're ready. I'm going now. Goode-bye, and farewell. I've moved on

_I'm movin' on_  
_I'm movin' on_

I'm going now. Goode-bye, and farewell. I've moved on.

**I need some more songs. those of you who sent in songs way before, I see the connections to the story, and they are good songs, but I can't come up with the inspiration to write about them. Im sorry, and I will keep trying. I need more song Ideas.**

**Please review.**


End file.
